Laparoscopic surgery has proven to be significantly less invasive to the patient. However, it has created a more complex and difficult operating environment for the surgeon, which results in increased risk to the patient, more human resources needed to perform the procedure, and higher direct costs. This proposal describes a robotic system which automatically positions and maneuvers a laparoscope for the surgeon. A novel human interface based on image processing and voice recognition techniques lets the surgeon control the laparoscope in a very natural and convenient manner, while delivering high precision control in a fast response time. Adding this capability to the operating room will decrease cost, reduce human resource requirements, and lower the risk to the patient. Computer Motion Inc. has developed a foot controlled laparoscope positioning robot named AESOP, for Automated Endoscope System for Optimal Positioning. This phase l effort would allow us to build upon AESOP by testing a new human-interface idea which would significantly improve its usability and acceptance.